From Hero To You
by nakashima eru
Summary: Dari Hiroto untuk Yuuma /child!MaeIso


**From Hero to You**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Friendship**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengunjungi kebun binatang di hari libur merupakan salah satu agenda favorit yang diperhitungkan banyak keluarga, termasuk keluarga Isogai. Terdiri atas seorang ayah pekerja kantoran, ibu lemah lembut yang penyayang serta seorang anak lelaki yang masih duduk di kursi TK, keluarga ini tidak membuang hari minggu mereka begitu saja, melainkan menggunakannya untuk jalan-jalan.

"Yuu, kamu ingin kemana hari ini?" sang ibu mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya, mencoba menggali keinginan si buah hati.

"Kebun binatang. Aku ingin melihat unta."

"Tidak bisa, kebun binatang terlalu terik untuk musim panas seperti saat ini." Timpal sang ayah, yang sedari tadi membaca koran pagi.

"Tapi…." Rengek si anak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa memakai payung." Dukung sang ibu untuk anaknya.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, sayang. Kau yang sedang hamil—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Musim panas seperti ini tidak akan mampu menaklukkanku." Dengan senyuman pamungkas, sang ibu berhasil meyakinkan sang ayah.

.

Pendapat tuan Isogai tadi pagi tidaklah salah, kebun binatang siang itu tak jauh beda dengan terik gurun pasir di timur tengah. Bahkan unta yang diidamkan Yuu tengah bersembunyi dari jilatan sang surya, mendekam di dekat kandangnya.

"Yaahh, aku tidak bisa memegang kepalanya." Yuuma kecewa berat di luar pagar pengaman unta.

"Ya sudah, kita jalan-jalan saja berkeliling." Alih sang ibu.

"Yuu, mau ayah belikan es krim?" sang ayah pun tak mau ketinggalan dalam menghibur hati anaknya.

"Mm." Yuuma mengangguk, namun hatinya kecewa, merasa dihianati unta.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Yuu akan jalan-jalan di area burung." Sang ibu memegang tangan mungil anaknya, kemudian mengajaknya berjalan.

"Yuu? Kenapa? Ayolah." Nampaknya si anak melepaskan gandengan tangan ibunya, pertanda suasana hatinya tidak baikan.

"Sayang, kamu akan melihat burung aneka warna yang lebih menarik daripada unta." Bujuk sang ibu, lalu direspon anggukan pelan dari si anak. Sudah dasar anak baik memang, kalau tidak ingin disebut mudah dibujuk. Itulah Isogai Yuuma, anak pertama meraka.

Nyonya Isogai memperkenalkan beberapa jenis burung pada Yuu, bahkan ia membacakan semua keterangan yang tertera di depang sangkar, berharap kelak anaknya menyukai pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam.

Sementara Yuuma kecil yang sudah agak teralihkan hatinya, tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu, sedang memfokuskan penglihatannya ke area unta. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil sendirian tengah memanjat pagar pengaman. Sama sekali tidak ada pengunjung di sekitar sana, karena hewan yang sedang 'ngandang' memang tak menarik perhatian.

Bak terdorong sesuatu, Yuuma melangkahkan kaki kecilnya cepat, langkahnya yang ringan tak menyadarkan sang ibu bahwa anaknya yang paling berharga mulai keluyuran. Hati Yuuma penuh rasa penasaran, khas seorang anak yang masih ingusan.

"Kau!" Yuu memanggil anak pecicilan yang saat itu sudah berhasil melewati pagar pengaman.

"Hei! Kau juga ikutlah kesini!" lambai si anak bergelar pecicilan yang kali ini benar-benar ada ingus di hidungnya, mencoba merekrut rekan.

"Itu kan bahaya."

"Tidak. Kau hanya takut."

"Aku tidak takut. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut."

"Ya sudah, aku akan memegang kepala unta."

Bagaikan tergerak oleh kekuatan misterius setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir anak pecicilan tadi, Yuuma lantas menggunakan kakinya yang masih pendek untuk memanjat pagar pengaman. Ia yang sampai saat ini dikenal sebagai anak baik tanpa polah macam-macam, dengan susah payah memanjat pagar dan akhirnya berhasil meskipun tubuhnya harus jatuh langsung ke tanah bagai buah yang gugur karena terlalu matang.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Si anak pecicilan sudah berdiri sok gagah di depan Yuuma, bermaksud membantu berdiri sang rekan.

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita memegang kepala unta bersama-sama."

Hanya senyuman yang digunakan Yuuma sebagai balasan, namun ia juga menyambut uluran tangan mungil dari sosok sok gagah di depannya.

Keduanya lantas dengan pelan mengelus kepala unta, yang syukurlah si unta masih tetap mendekam sehingga mereka tidak perlu bantuan orang dewasa untuk memegangnya. Yuuma menghayatai sentuhan telapak tangan kecilnya pada hewan favoritnya, sementara ia tidak sadar jika teman baru yang ada di depannya memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau sangat suka unta, ya." Suara agak cempreng si anak ingusan membuyarkan acara penghayatan Yuu.

"Mm." yuu mengangguk.

"Aku juga suka." Si anak ingusan memeluk tiba-tiba kepala unta, membuat hewan itu sedikit bergerak dan melirik jengah.

Mereka lantas tertawa bersama karena reaksi si unta.

"Ng, namamu siapa?" Yuuma merasa sangat perlu menanyakannya.

"Panggil saja aku Hiro! Aku berhasil membuatmu menyentuh unta, kan?"

" _Hero_. Baiklah." Sayangnya, kalimat terakhir si 'Hiro' membuat Yuuma salah pemahaman dan malah membuatnya jadi ' _Hero_ '.

"Terima kasih, _hero_." Yuuma tersenyum gembira.

"Yap! Dan siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Yuu."

"Yuu. Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan menyebut pertemuan kita kali ini sebagai ' _From_ Hiro _to_ Yuu'." Hiro dengan sok memamerkan bahasa Inggris dasarnya yang baru ia pelajari kemarin di TK.

" _From Hero to You_. Hmm, kalimat yang bagus." Dan lagi-lagi, sayangnya pameran bahasa Inggris Hiro disalah pahami oleh Yuuma.

Beberapa menit kemudian, arena unta dikerumuni banyak orang akibat dua anak pecicilan yang menerobos pagar pengaman. Anak yang satu telinganya dijewer ibunya dengan penuh kekesalan, sedangkan anak satunya lagi ditangisi ibunya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian…._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Isogai."

Sebungkus kado dengan pita manis menghiasinya tengah ditimang-timang Isogai. Ia tersenyum tipis penasaran dengan isi bingkisan yang dipegangnya, dan itu membuat sang pemberi bingkisan yang sedang berdiri di depannya bahkan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih, Maehara."

"Kau bisa membukanya sekarang."

"Ah, iya."

Sebuah kepala binatang—lebih tepatnya boneka binatang— dan itu adalah unta, menyembul dari kotak kado.

"Maehara! Kau tahu kalau aku suka unta, ya?" isogai kegirangan.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya memilih unta karena aku memang suka unta."

"Berarti kita sama-sama suka unta."

"Eh—iya, haha."

"' _From_ Hiro _to_ Yuu _'_." Isogai membaca pesan terselip di kaki boneka.

"Semoga kau suka." Maehara menggaruk kepala, agak malu.

"…."

"Ada apa, Isogai?" Maehara canggung karena Isogai tiba-tiba diam.

"Aku jadi teringat saat aku masih kecil." Memori Isogai mulai terputar kembali.

"Ng?" Maehara penasaran.

"Dulu ada seorang anak yang pernah membantuku memegang kepala unta. Dia menyebut dirinya _Hero,_ pahlawan. Karena dia mengatakan ' _From Hero to You'_. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya." Mata emas Isogai menerawang masa lalu.

"I-Isogai—sepertinya aku tahu siapa anak itu."

"Eh?"

FIN

.

.

 **A/N:** Kenapa di sini harus unta? Saya juga tidak tahu. Mari kita bayangkan saja mereka berdua naik unta bersama, hijrah ke negeri cinta #slapped


End file.
